


A Safe Place With Us

by bottomchanyeol, fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, this is 6k of fairly vanilla porn, with some feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: Chanyeol is stressed and withdraws into himself again.
- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the OP, I didn't _quite_ get everything exactly as you prompted, but hopefully this is close enough. Also y'all, it's so obvious which ships I favor.

They all pay a bit more attention to Chanyeol lately, especially on days when he wakes up smiling a little too brightly and answers the members and staff a little too agreeably. In the van on the way back from filming, after they discovered how much Chanyeol doesn't tell them, Junmyeon had looked at Chanyeol through the rearview mirror, concern on the tip of his tongue, but Chanyeol had pre-emptively waved him off with an easy grin and latched on to Sehun, asking loudly about a midnight convenience store run.

In the end, they feel guilty for not noticing, even though it's understood that they all have their own unending stress to work through. It's guilt over forgetting that, buried under the loud noises and obnoxious jokes, Chanyeol is fragile and anxious, too worried about everyone else to know when he should worry about himself.

Weeks pass. This time, they are watching and this time, they see the stiffness in Chanyeol's too big smile that doesn't reach his eyes. At dinner after a concert, he is quiet too long too often, nursing one beer after another as Jongin and Sehun complain loudly when Junmyeon refuses to stop with the dad jokes. When Kyungsoo reaches around and touches Chanyeol's shoulder, Chanyeol shivers like he's been thrown in an ice bath. For a brief moment, his eyes are lonely and dim before he remembers where he is.

On the way back to the hotel, Chanyeol dozes against Kyungsoo's shoulder and misses the look Kyungsoo shares with everyone else.

In the elevator up to the 25th floor, Chanyeol misses Yixing handing his key card to Baekhyun and smiles good-naturedly when Yixing pats his pockets at their room, taking out his own instead to let them in. In return, Yixing lets him have the shower first.

Washing away all the grime makes Chanyeol feel a bit lighter, the thoughts in his head a bit quieter. When he steps out again, he finds Yixing has company. Baekhyun is huddled with him on one bed, scrolling through something hilarious on Baekhyun's phone. The other bed houses Kyungsoo and Sehun, sitting against the headboard, Sehun's head on Kyungsoo's shoulder. Jongin is draped across their laps, one lanky arm stretched overhead while he dozes.

"Chanyeol," Yixing says brightly, beckoning him over.

But Chanyeol stays rooted where he is. "What's going on?" He is tired again and wants nothing more than to crawl under the covers and sleep for as long as the staff will let him. He doesn't have the energy or patience to entertain. He's just, tired.

Yixing's smile softens as he walks over. He takes the towel slung behind Chanyeol's neck and finishes drying his hair. "They just wanted to check in on you," he says, tousling Chanyeol's hair gently.

"About what?"

Yixing hums and cups Chanyeol's face, smoothing his thumb over Chanyeol's cheekbone. "You've been a bit distant lately."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Yixing-hyung didn't mean apologize," Baekhyun pipes up.

Chanyeol worries his bottom lip. "Are you all … staying?"

"Not if you don't want the company," says Yixing.

Jongin rubs at his eyes and sits up, the movement distracting Chanyeol from telling Yixing that yes, he just wants to be left alone. He climbs off the bed with a gracefulness that Chanyeol would never possess and shuffles across the room until he's standing right in front of Chanyeol. The sleeves of his pink sweater fall down to his knuckles, but his hands reveal themselves when he slips his arms behind Chanyeol's neck to hug him close.

It's hard to resist Jongin's hugs and there's not a bone in Chanyeol's body that wants to put up a fight anyway. Jongin smells like the hotel's soap and something about it is so comforting that even though the wool of his sweater is scratchy against Chanyeol's bare chest, Chanyeol pulls him in tighter and curls into Jongin's smaller frame.

Jongin's eyes when he pulls away are soft, drowsiness making his eyelids droop. But the way he stares at Chanyeol is also intense, unwavering, and it's funny to think this is the same person who regularly one-ups Sehun to be the whiniest, most spoiled maknae. Jongin rubs the back of Chanyeol's neck, a soothing, if firm, weight and Chanyeol finds himself drawing closer, falling into Jongin and letting their lips meet.

It's instantaneous, the desperation that fills Chanyeol. It's not sexual, not yet at least. Rather, it's proof he was only kidding himself for thinking he could've handled being alone right now. This is what he needs, Jongin backing him into the wall, caging Chanyeol in as their mouths slot together over and over, slow but firm, until Chanyeol's chest burns from how out of breath he is.

Gentle fingers comb through his hair and Chanyeol looks over to see Yixing. Had he stayed there the whole time? "So direct, Jongin," Yixing says, to which Jongin blushes a little and takes his turn hiding against Chanyeol's shoulder.

Yixing takes a step and drops a kiss on the curve of Chanyeol's shoulder. "You still want to be alone?" he says, as if he doesn't already know the answer. As if all of them didn't already know the answer before Chanyeol did.

With a shake of his head, Chanyeol tugs on Yixing's wrist to close the distance between them, catching the small smile that flickers across Yixing's mouth right before they kiss. It's soft and sweet and Chanyeol loves how Yixing has to rise up just a little to reach him. He would keep going, except Baekhyun's whine rings sharp across the room, "Why am I the only one by myself?"

Yixing breaks the kiss with an exasperated sigh, but his dimpled smile is still there and he shares a suffering, if endearing, knowing look with Chanyeol. He reaches for Jongin, who is still snuggled against Chanyeol's side, and squeezes his hand. "Can you give your hyung some attention please? Since he's been without for a whole five minutes."

Jongin nuzzles Chanyeol's shoulder and slips away to run and jump on Baekhyun, smothering him in a hug. He's not even that big, but Baekhyun's smaller frame still disappears beneath him.

Chanyeol watches on until Yixing leads him over to Kyungsoo. When they come to a stop, Yixing slips around to hug Chanyeol from behind. His fingers skirt along the edge of Chanyeol's towel, giving Chanyeol something to anticipate.

"Sweetheart," Kyungsoo says, his voice low. It rolls through Chanyeol's body in a shiver. "We're going to take care of you, all right?"

Until that moment, Chanyeol didn't even know he'd been waiting for permission to let go of the stress he'd been keeping to himself. All the tension that he'd been carrying that week leaves him the moment his hand slips into Kyungsoo's and he's pulled into the tiny space between Kyungsoo and Sehun. His towel, predictably, unravels behind him thanks to Yixing.

Sehun is a human furnace and his hands melt away the soreness in Chanyeol's muscles when they run down Chanyeol's back. Then they slide lower still, long, sure fingers placing just the slightest pressure between Chanyeol's cheeks. "Who do you want first?" he says against the back of Chanyeol's neck.

Another shudder seizes Chanyeol and it is like a spark and he is so desperate suddenly, reaching for Kyungsoo's arm to steady himself but pushing back flush against every inch of Sehun he can manage. "You," he pleads quietly, letting his head fall back onto Sehun's shoulder. "I want Sehun."

Sehun isn't the only one who curses. Kyungsoo stares at him heavily and licks his lips. Above, Yixing looks so proud, and Chanyeol isn't sure why but he's pleased all the same. "Good," Yixing says, cupping Chanyeol's face firmly. "Keep telling us what you want."

In that case, Chanyeol glances to his right and catches Kyungsoo's eyes again. "Want Kyungsoo's fingers before Sehun fucks me," he says, to which Kyungsoo practically growls in response and squeezes his hip hard enough that it aches. He hopes there'll be a faint bruise there in the morning.

"You're so needy," Kyungsoo says, like Chanyeol's request is a nuisance, but his hands tell a different story when they pull Chanyeol's body flush against his own. The press of their mouths together makes Chanyeol melt, Kyungsoo's lips so full and soft, and afterward he's happily manhandled onto his other side, blinking his eyes open slowly to Sehun's cute, shy smile.

Suddenly, Chanyeol finds it very unfair that he's the only one naked and slides his hands under Sehun's shirt, pushing it up when he runs his palms up Sehun's stomach to his chest. Sehun sits up long enough to slip it over his head and tosses it behind him. It's not like Chanyeol doesn't know what Sehun looks like shirtless, but right now with Kyungsoo's breath hot against his neck and a faint flush on Sehun's cheeks, just the sight of Sehun's abs flexing as he lies back down makes Chanyeol's mouth go dry.

Chanyeol lets out the tiniest noise when two of Kyungsoo's fingers slide between his cheeks, slick with lube, and he barely has time to breathe before they press in. Sehun inches closer and hooks his hand behind Chanyeol's knee, pulling it over his waist to give Kyungsoo more room.

"Kiss me already, you brat," Chanyeol says and his voice is only a little strained at the end when Kyungsoo curls his fingers just right.

Sehun grins, but leans in without complaint and holds nothing back when their lips meet, sucking on Chanyeol's bottom lip each time he pulls away before diving back in for more. It leaves Chanyeol's body practically thrumming with arousal, his hips rocking back onto Kyungsoo's fingers and forward to grind against Sehun's stomach.

By the time Kyungsoo has three fingers in him, Chanyeol is so hard he's sure he could come with just a couple of strokes. Sehun can probably tell because he reaches over Chanyeol and a moment later Kyungsoo leaves him empty. Before he can whine about it, Kyungsoo kisses the spot between his shoulder blades and says, "Hands and knees, sweetheart," and god, Chanyeol has never moved so fast in his life.

Chanyeol had almost forgotten about the others. Baekhyun doesn't have anything to complain about anymore, not with Yixing kissing him — very thoroughly, it seems — and Jongin mouthing at his neck, and both of them teasing Baekhyun's nipples until he's whimpering against Yixing's mouth.

"Baekhyun's pretty, isn't he? You want to keep watching?" Kyungsoo says, settling himself in front of Chanyeol, stripped down to his underwear. Chanyeol nods to the question, he does want to watch, but there's a dick — not just any, but Kyungsoo's — gorgeously hard in front of him, that he can't resist shifting forward so he can mouth at it, leaving a dark, wet trail on Kyungsoo's boxers in his eagerness.

Everything is so good, but it gets even better when Sehun's hands smooth down his back and over his hips, finally gripping his asscheeks and spreading them. The tip of Sehun's cock presses against his hole, not enough to enter him, but Sehun is so fucking big that the anticipation alone of how good he's about to be stretched makes his own cock jerk and leak more precome.

_"Sehun."_

"Okay, okay," says Sehun, breathless.

It burns a little just like Chanyeol expected it to, but it's still so good. He appreciates that Sehun doesn't pause in the middle, even when his body goes still and he's panting quietly into the crook of Kyungsoo's hip, eyes closed and trembling a little as he tries to imagine what he looks like opening up for Sehun. Kyungsoo keeps him present by combing fingers through his hair.

"Gorgeous," Chanyeol hears Yixing say, and he opens his eyes to see the other three watching him, curled into one another.

"Earn your first dibs, maknae," Baekhyun says, the words teasing but the tone sincere.

Sehun doesn't reply. He drops a kiss on Chanyeol's shoulder and goes to work instead. His first thrust, slow but deep, makes Chanyeol gasp and cling to Kyungsoo's thighs. "Fuck, hyung," Sehun says, sounding strained. "You can't squeeze like that already."

"You're going to make Sehun come too fast," Kyungsoo says, tapping Chanyeol's cheek twice. He then pushes his underwear down just enough to pull his cock out, stroking it tight and slow right in front of Chanyeol's face. "Need something else to focus on?"

Chanyeol's immediate instinct is to rub his cheek against Kyungsoo's cock, which he does happily, inhaling deeply Kyungsoo's distinct scent. Kyungsoo's firm palm rests along Chanyeol's jaw and he says, "Open up."

Chanyeol happily lets Kyungsoo feed him his cock and closes his eyes as the tip brushes against the back of his mouth. He hums around it, letting the weight settle on his tongue. It's relaxing, actually, to not have to do anything. Sehun nudges Chanyeol's knees wider and the new angle sends sparks up his spine, his back arching and whining when he can't get any friction on his already neglected cock.

Kyungsoo shushes him gently. "I'll take care of you soon."

Eager, Chanyeol starts squeezing around Sehun on purpose, pulling off of Kyungsoo's cock to moan Sehun's name. He's goading a bit, but none of it is acting, especially when Sehun buries himself deep and grinds against him.

"Fuck, hyung, don't," Sehun groans, his fingers digging into Chanyeol's waist.

"You're good, Sehun, please," Chanyeol pants, reaching back to hook his hand behind Sehun's thigh.

It's like night and day when Sehun stops trying to resist. Chanyeol scrambles to hold on to something and ends up just grasping at the sheets. All he can hear is the slap of skin against skin and the embarrassing noises that leave his own lips as Sehun pounds into him. He can tell when Sehun is about to come, his thrusts turning shallow and jerky. Chanyeol tightens around him again and smiles into the crook of his arm when Sehun curses and pulls Chanyeol's hips back and makes him stay there, breathing harshly. A moment later, he feels Sehun come in him and grinds back lazily, basking a bit when Sehun slumps forward and rests against Chanyeol's back.

"That looked like it felt good," Jongin says.

"Shut up," Sehun groans, but leaves a trail of kisses up Chanyeol's back to his shoulder. Chanyeol can't help but preen a little at the affection. "You okay, hyung?"

"So okay," Chanyeol says breathily, but whines a little when Sehun pulls out.

Sehun flops onto his back next to Kyungsoo and pulls on Chanyeol's bicep gently. "Come here."

Chanyeol's knees ache a little, but he crawls up and straddles Kyungsoo's lap. He can feel Sehun's come start to leak out of him and is relieved that Kyungsoo is already lubing himself up.

"Whenever you're ready," Kyungsoo says and it's almost infuriating how patient he still sounds when Chanyeol is so very much the opposite. He inches closer until the tip of Kyungsoo's cock is pressed against him and wastes no time, sinking down with a low groan. Kyungsoo is smaller than Sehun, but only in length. The stretch is still good and Chanyeol lets his head fall back once Kyungsoo's buried to the hilt, circling his hips lazily.

When Chanyeol lifts his head again, he's glad to see Kyungsoo's not entirely unaffected. Kyungsoo's bottom lip is caught between his teeth and his eyes scan up Chanyeol's chest until they're both staring at each other, quiet, strained moans leaving them both when Chanyeol starts riding him slowly.

"That's good," Kyungsoo says, his hands smoothing over Chanyeol's waist, chest, and shoulders, guiding but never controlling Chanyeol's movements. He sits back and simply watches, one hand a firm weight on Chanyeol's thigh. Chanyeol doesn't mind doing all the work and feels something akin to pride each time he's able to pull a moan from Kyungsoo, loves being able to chip away at Kyungsoo's self-restraint.

Kyungsoo's gaze flickers up to Chanyeol's mouth and soon after one of his hands hooks behind Chanyeol's neck to pull him down for a kiss. It's ungraceful and a little messy, but they manage, Chanyeol wrapping his arms behind Kyungsoo to keep him close.

"Touch me," Chanyeol says, a breathy whine leaving him every time he fucks down onto Kyungsoo's cock. "You said you'd take care of me."

Sehun, who had been good about keeping his hands to himself while he recovered from his orgasm this whole time, covers his face with his arm and says, "Fuck, why does that sound so hot."

Kyungsoo shares a knowing smile with Chanyeol, then grabs Sehun's wrist to guide his hand to Chanyeol's cock. "I think maybe Sehun still wants to take care of you a little more."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol says, thrusting into Sehun's loose grip a few times. With none of his usual brattiness, Sehun shifts onto his knees and strokes Chanyeol slow and tight. Chanyeol shudders, moving one arm to slip around Sehun's shoulders, holding onto both him and Kyungsoo as he chases his orgasm, fucking himself between Sehun's hand and Kyungsoo's cock.

"Please, m'so close," Chanyeol mumbles, a tiny part of him worried they'll leave him hanging. But Kyungsoo grabs his waist and meets him thrust for thrust, knowing exactly how to angle Chanyeol's hips to make him see stars. Beside him, Sehun tips his chin up and kisses him, swallowing his desperate moans. When they pull apart, Sehun is smiling so warm and open at him and he loses it, warmth flooding him as he comes into Sehun's hand.

Through the haze, Chanyeol hears Kyungsoo curse and focuses enough to watch pleasure pain flicker over Kyungsoo's face when he comes too. The sight of it plus the continued pressure on his prostate makes his softening dick squeeze out one more drop, his body shivering when the pleasure starts to cross over into too much.

A hand on Chanyeol's face brings him back. Kyungsoo's thumb strokes his cheek gently and he turns his face into it, kissing Kyungsoo's palm. "Good?" Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol just nods, smiling wide.

"Quit hogging him!" Trust Baekhyun to ruin the moment.

Sehun cleans Chanyeol off the best he can with his t-shirt, though Chanyeol still feels pretty sticky between his legs. Baekhyun comes over, completely nonplussed about the way his erection bobs in the air, and takes Chanyeol by the hand, dragging him to the other bed. Yixing is sitting up against the headboard, still in his sweatpants but shirtless. Jongin is nude though and Chanyeol takes in how nice he looks against the starched white sheets right before he topples onto him when Baekhyun pushes him none too gently.

Jongin probably saw it coming and catches him easily. There's a shy smile on his face that Chanyeol finds adorable, but doesn't say so out loud. He knows how bashful Jongin gets when there's too many people around. Instead, he says a quiet "Hi" and presses their lips together chastely.

"Baekhyun-hyung told me to keep you on top."

"That makes it sound like he has an agenda."

Jongin glances behind Chanyeol to where Baekhyun is pushing Chanyeol's legs apart enough to settle between them. "Yeah, I think it's his oral fixation," says Jongin.

Chanyeol would laugh at how innocent Jongin sounds except his words are lost when Baekhyun drags the flat of his tongue over Chanyeol's hole. Baekhyun's thin, delicate fingers keep him spread open and Chanyeol drops his head against Jongin's shoulder, biting back a moan when Baekhyun's tongue dips in him.

It's filthy in the best way and Chanyeol pushes his hips back, wanting Baekhyun to go deeper. Baekhyun absolutely doesn't disappoint, fucking Chanyeol with his tongue and eating him out like a pro.

"Does it feel good?" Jongin says.

Chanyeol pushes himself up so he can see Jongin's face. He whimpers a little when Baekhyun presses behind his balls and clenches around Baekhyun's tongue. "Y-Yeah, it's good," he manages to say and feels arousal tug at him again when Jongin stares up at him in a mix of wonder and desire. "I'm sure Baekhyun would be more than okay if you wanted a turn."

"Chanyeol's right," Baekhyun says, shoving three fingers into Chanyeol while he gives his mouth a break. "Just have to speak up."

_"Fuck,"_ Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun curls his fingers and strokes right over his prostate. He feels Jongin's cock twitch against his stomach and gives a shaky smile. "You're such a romantic, Kim Jongin."

Jongin blushes, but still says quite forwardly, "You're nice to watch and listen to."

Chanyeol's eyelids flutter shut briefly. His dick isn't quite ready yet for round two, but Baekhyun skillfully teasing him certainly makes it want to try. "What do you want to see?" he says when he opens his eyes again.

He can practically see the wheels turning in Jongin's head and feels a little bad when it's clear the question is too overwhelming. "Do you want to watch Baekhyun fuck me?" he says, kissing along Jongin's jawline.

"Yeah," Jongin breathes. "No. Sort of."

"You're gonna have to — shit — gonna have to explain." Baekhyun's mouth is on him again, two fingers still stretching him open. It's getting harder and harder to focus on forming sentences.

A blush spreads across Jongin's cheeks again. "Want Baekhyun-hyung to fuck you but. But I want to see your face."

"You really are a romantic," Chanyeol says, kissing Jongin as he starts to rock his hips down. Their tongues brush shyly at first, then Jongin grows more bold and cups the back of Chanyeol's neck, angling his head and moaning between them when Chanyeol's hip slides over his cock.

"I'm feeling neglected again."

Baekhyun's face appears next to theirs. His lips are shiny with spit. So are Jongin's. They both look really good to Chanyeol. "Jongin wants you to fuck me."

"Is that what you want too?"

"Please," Chanyeol says, gaze dropping to Baekhyun's cock where the tip swollen and red.

Baekhyun kisses him sweetly and pecks Jongin on the cheek too. "I love when we all want the same thing," he says, smoothing his hand over Chanyeol's ass. "You want to stay like this?"

"Yes," Jongin says before Chanyeol can even open his mouth. When he realizes it, his eyes go wide. "I mean. Whatever hyung wants."

Amused, Chanyeol lowers his upper body and settles his weight on Jongin, leaving his ass in the air. "You heard him," he tells Baekhyun.

Baekhyun grins and shuffles back to his original spot. He asks Sehun to toss him the lube. Chanyeol returns to kissing Jongin, practically purring when Jongin rubs his back. Suddenly his hands move down to Chanyeol's ass and Baekhyun says, "Hold him open for me, Jonginnie."

Chanyeol doesn't really need the help in the position he's in, but Jongin takes the instruction very seriously anyway, palming Chanyeol's ass with both hands. There's little discomfort when Baekhyun finally slides in, just a satisfying fullness. Chanyeol presses his face to the side of Jongin's neck and moans softly when Baekhyun's hips press flush against him.

"Tell Baekhyun to move," Chanyeol mumbles.

Jongin's hands drift down to Chanyeol's thighs, warm and large. "Hyung," he says, his voice sounding extra low this close to Chanyeol's ears. "Fuck him."

"Look at you ordering me around," Baekhyun says, a smirk evident in his voice. Still, he gets serious and starts fucking Chanyeol hard and deep, forcing tiny gasps out of Chanyeol each time he snaps his hips.

Jongin grabs a fistful of Chanyeol's hair to make him lift his head. "You sound really good," he says and Chanyeol grins, so fucking pleased.

Baekhyun may not be as well-endowed as Sehun or Kyungsoo, but he makes up for it in technique. Soon Chanyeol is a sweaty mess, his dick half hard again, kissing Jongin when he feels too needy and moaning against Jongin's lips the rest of the time.

He can barely think straight, but is present enough to feel Jongin's cock press against his thigh, clearly trying to get some relief. "Baekhyun, wait," he says, grabbing at Baekhyun's hand on his waist.

Baekhyun groans, burying himself deep. "Wait what? I'm so close."

Chanyeol laughs a little and wiggles his hips. "Just a change of pace."

After Baekhyun pulls out, Chanyeol falls onto his side. Baekhyun settles in again behind him and bites his shoulder gently. "Why are you so stupidly tall?" he says, sinking his cock back into Chanyeol.

"I don't know," says Chanyeol, canting his hips back a little. "Why are you so short?" He tugs on Jongin's arm until they're pressed flush together then slides his hand down until he has Jongin's cock cradled in his palm. He gives it a few lazy tugs, enjoying the way Jongin's eyes flutter shut.

The new position means Baekhyun can't go as fast as before, but he still gives it to Chanyeol hard. Each thrust makes Chanyeol's stomach swoop and Jongin doesn't help when he latches his lips to Chanyeol's collarbone, clearly intent on leaving a mark.

"Fuck." It's a little overwhelming, being between Baekhyun and Jongin like this. Jongin is rutting against him, leaving a trail of precome on Chanyeol's stomach and he loves it, having Jongin use him to get off. "Where's the lube?" he says, trying to spot it but it's difficult when Jongin pulls his head back to expose more of his throat. "Oh my god."

"Jongin knows what he wants," Baekhyun says. The click of a bottle opening grabs Chanyeol's focus again. "And I think I know what you want."

Baekhyun's hand wedges its way between Chanyeol and Jongin, fingertips slippery. "Come here, handsome," he says while stroking Jongin's cock a few times. Chanyeol's never really thought himself into voyeurism, but he finds he really wouldn't mind one day watching Baekhyun jerk Jongin off. "Chanyeol, don't just lie there, help a bit."

"Yeah," Chanyeol says, nudging Baekhyun's hand away. He cups Jongin's ass and draws him close again, smiling when Jongin catches on and slides his cock between Chanyeol's legs.

"Shit, hyung," Jongin squeezes his eyes shut, immediately fucking Chanyeol's thighs. Baekhyun picks up on the rhythm and Chanyeol moans so loud he almost feels embarrassed. Almost.

Jongin's bangs stick to his forehead and Chanyeol pushes them out of his eyes. It's amazing to see how wrecked Jongin already is — his cheeks are flushed and when Chanyeol tilts his face up for a kiss, he blinks slow and dazed.

"Gonna come, Jongin?" Baekhyun says, sounding equally worked up. "Gonna make a mess all over your hyung?"

Jongin lets out a whine and digs his fingers into Chanyeol's arm. "Please," he says, voice strained, and Chanyeol presses his legs together as tight as he can. Behind, Baekhyun exhales shakily and snakes his arm around to hold both of them.

Jongin is quiet when he comes. He stays clingy too, forehead pressed to Chanyeol's shoulder and lips parted in a silent moan. Chanyeol runs his fingers through Jongin's hair, gasping when Baekhyun's thrusts completely lose their finesse.

"Fuck, _fuck._ " Baekhyun pulls out and pushes Chanyeol onto his back. He strokes himself tight and quick and comes with a groan, adding to the mess on Chanyeol's thigh. After, he kneels back and blatantly takes in how debauched Chanyeol probably looks, seeming outright proud of it. "Jongin, come clean this up."

Jongin's movements are sluggish, but he doesn't hesitate when he's down there, dragging his tongue across the inside of Chanyeol's thigh firmly. Chanyeol is suddenly aware of how hard he is and shivers when the air hits his skin that's damp from Jongin's mouth. Watching Baekhyun pull Jongin after he's done in for a lazy, deep kiss, tongues flicking together, is enjoyable but also torturous.

"You still okay?"

Chanyeol looks over at Yixing. He's removed his sweatpants but is still in his underwear, his erection straining against the front. Chanyeol wonders if Yixing is even human, having waited this long without touching himself.

A different sort of desperation fills Chanyeol. He grabs the side of Yixing's underwear and is grateful when Yixing immediately knows to strip himself of his last piece of clothing. Yixing leans down afterward and kisses him soft and slow, making Chanyeol's insides melt, but also fueling the neediness in him that's building fast.

Yixing leaves a trail of kisses down Chanyeol's chest as he moves to settle between Chanyeol's legs. He kisses Jongin's shoulder and murmurs something to both him and Baekhyun before the other two climb off to squeeze onto the other bed. Chanyeol watches them, but ends up catching Sehun's eye, smiling at the way Sehun's made himself as small as possible curled up against Kyungsoo's side.

Yixing cups Chanyeol's face to bring his attention back. "Hey," he says, his other hand rubbing Chanyeol's side absently. It's soothing. "You didn't answer. You still okay?"

Chanyeol swallows and gives half a nod. "I think so. Yeah."

Humming, Yixing nods back. He traces his thumb across Chanyeol's lower lip before capturing his mouth in another kiss. "Let's make sure."

The confidence in Yixing's voice does something to Chanyeol. It could be described as swooning, but he's not sure if he wants to admit that just yet. "Touch me," he blurts out, making Yixing chuckle.

"I can do that." Yixing pecks Chanyeol on the lips one more time, then proceeds lower, pressing more lazy, wet kisses to Chanyeol's chest and stomach. This wasn't what Chanyeol expected, but he certainly doesn't stop Yixing when he takes Chanyeol into his mouth. He doesn't tease, just sets an easy pace with the perfect amount of pressure, stroking what he can't fit.

It's so simple, but so good, and Chanyeol rests one hand on Yixing's head. He moans a quiet "hyung" as he watches, unable to look away even if he wanted to. His orgasm doesn't take long to build, his breathing going shallow and stilted, but Yixing pulls off when he's right at the edge, pinning Chanyeol's wrists to the bed before he can even think to reach down to finish.

"Shh, you're good," Yixing says when Chanyeol begs quietly to let him come. He drops a few kisses to Chanyeol's neck and shoulder. "I won't leave you hanging."

"Fuck me then," Chanyeol whines. He slings his legs over Yixing's hips, trying to get him closer.

Yixing grabs a pillow and slides it under Chanyeol's hips. "Cute," he says, reaching for the lube next. He slicks his cock and rubs the head between Chanyeol's cheeks. Before Chanyeol can complain about him taking too long, Yixing pushes in and doesn't stop until his hips are pressed against Chanyeol's ass.

"Oh my _god,_ " Chanyeol groans, eyes rolling back when Yixing just barely rocks against him, savoring how full he feels. When Yixing starts fucking him properly, he tugs at the sheets for something to hold on to. Maybe because he's already come once or because he's already had three dicks in him or because Yixing fucks like he's a goddamn machine, but things start to feel too much very quickly.

Sensing this, Yixing slows down a bit and leans over, bracing his arms above Chanyeol's shoulders. "Sorry, got a little carried away," he says, brushing Chanyeol's hair back. "You feel really good."

Shyness is not an emotion Chanyeol usually experiences, but right now his chest constricts with it from how Yixing is staring at him with his dimpled smirk.

"Can someone tell me when Yixing-hyung turned into a fucking Casanova?"

"Seriously," Sehun says, echoing Baekhyun. "I kind of really want to date him."

Yixing's thrusts falter and he drops his head, laughing quietly into Chanyeol's neck. He presses a kiss to Chanyeol's jaw right under his ear and moves Chanyeol's arms above his head, pinning them to the bed with one hand. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Right now, a little," Chanyeol says before he can censor himself. Yixing grins and starts moving again, pressing deep each time. Chanyeol's body automatically arches and that makes the angle perfect, the tip of Yixing's cock dragging across his prostate each time. " _Fuck,_ there, oh my god."

The seriousness that Yixing suddenly exudes would be amusing if not for how good he's making it. Soon Chanyeol is gasping and panting, trying his best to grind down on Yixing's cock, to get himself over the edge. "That's it," Yixing says, kissing along Chanyeol's jaw and threading their fingers together. "Be good for me."

The way they're moving together makes Chanyeol's cock rub between them. The knot in Chanyeol's stomach tightens and tightens until he's shaking apart, coming between them with a broken moan. When his vision focuses again, it's to see Yixing's face scrunched up in concentration, bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

"Come in me," Chanyeol mumbles, worn out, but he needs this from Yixing.

Yixing presses their lips together desperately and barely makes a noise when he comes, only breathes harshly against Chanyeol's mouth as he shudders out the last of his orgasm. They kiss softly for a little while afterward and when Yixing shifts to move away, Chanyeol is the one who won't let go of his hands.

"I'll be right back," Yixing tells him, kissing Chanyeol sweetly one more time. "Need to get you cleaned up."

Reluctantly, Chanyeol releases him and watches him disappear into the bathroom. He fights a chill and looks at the other side of the room. Sehun and Kyungsoo haven't moved, except Kyungsoo's now kissing Sehun into oblivion. Behind them, Baekhyun looks like a Cheshire cat licking his fingers clean with Jongin slumped over in his lap.

Yixing comes back with a warm towel and wipes Chanyeol down gently. The moment the towel gets tossed aside, Chanyeol grabs Yixing's wrist and stares up at him silently.

"How are you feeling?" Yixing says, climbing back into bed. He coaxes Chanyeol onto his side and spoons him from behind. He doesn't mean the sex.

Chanyeol pulls Yixing's arm around him tighter. "I don't know," he says quietly, so only Yixing can hear. "Trapped, kind of, I guess." He doesn't mean the way Yixing is holding him.

Yixing hums and smooths his palm over Chanyeol's stomach. It's soothing even if it makes Chanyeol sort of feel like a dog having its belly rubbed. "You don't have to talk about it right now."

Chanyeol nods and looks back at Yixing. Now that there isn't anything to distract him, insecurity fills his head. Yixing seems to notice and leans up to press their lips together.

"We can talk in the morning," Yixing says, running his other hand through Chanyeol's hair.

Kyungsoo comes over, leading Sehun behind him. He crouches down and Sehun lets go of him to take Chanyeol's hand instead. "We're gonna head back to our room," he says to Yixing, then leans in to kiss Chanyeol on the forehead. "Call if you need anything."

Sehun shifts his weight from side to side after Kyungsoo stands, like he's stalling for something. Chanyeol is about to ask what's wrong when Sehun dips down quick and pecks him on the lips. "Night, hyung," he says, that shy smile returning.

Chanyeol smiles back and nods, squeezing Sehun's hand. After they leave, Yixing peeks over his shoulder and says, "You two staying?"

Baekhyun yawns from the other bed but sits up so he can pull the covers back for Jongin to crawl under. "Yeah, I don't think Jongin wants to leave Chanyeol alone tonight."

"Hyung!" Jongin whisper shouts.

"You're just a big softie," Baekhyun says, curling up to Jongin and using his chest as a pillow. Jongin looks like he's going to burst from embarrassment.

"I don't want you to leave either," Chanyeol says. Yixing smiles against his shoulder.

The blush doesn't disappear from Jongin's face, but he looks pleased he's needed. He'll probably let Chanyeol be clingier than usual tomorrow, maybe even in public.

Yixing turns off the lights and pulls a sheet up to their waists. Chanyeol closes his eyes and listens to the others' breathing even out. There's no mess of thoughts consuming him or anxiety filling him with panic. In the stillness, there is only the sound of Baekhyun snuffling across the room and the weight of Yixing's arm snug around his waist.

Chanyeol falls asleep faster than he has in weeks, safe.


End file.
